Phantom Freddy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Phantom Freddy (fully known as Phantom Freddy Fazbear) is an unlockable character in FNaF World. He is a ghostly and charred incarnation of Withered Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Phantom Freddy's appearance is almost identical to his core series counterpart but smaller. Like most of the phantoms, his eyes are big white dots with single white rings around them. His left ear has been completely removed, replaced by wires. He also has both of his legs intact, unlike his core series counterpart who only had one leg. Aside from his missing ear, Phantom Freddy is completely intact. Attacks Strategy Phantom Freddy is a great character for giving enemies status effects, as his entire arsenal of attacks is just status effect moves like lowering Attack, Speed, and Defense from enemies, each of them can last around 1 minute when used. However, this makes Phantom Freddy incredibly useless in combat, as none of his attacks deal any damage at all. Because of this, try to use him as a supporting party member while the player should bring other strong party members such as Withered Bonnie or Nightmare Freddy. He is also useful for lowering an enemy's attack status effect in Hard Mode. Gallery Gameplay Phantom_freddy_load.png|Phantom Freddy's loading screen. PFreddyMenu.png|Phantom Freddy's icon in the Character Select menu. PFIconBlank.png|Phantom Freddy's icon in the Character Select menu when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Phantom Freddy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Phantom Freddy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Phantom Freddy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Phantom Freddy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Fnafworld_cat.jpg|Phantom Freddy in the joke "Update 2" teaser. Fnafworld 5-13-16.jpg|Phantom Freddy in Update 1.20 teaser Trivia *Phantom Freddy's core series character, when looking at his walking sprites, he is shown to have his lower leg removed, however, in FNaF World, he has both of his lower legs intact. **Although it could be implied that the core series version has two legs, but they are unseen by the player so they are not needed to be animated. ***It also might be that he can deny the laws of physics, like the other phantoms, so he doesn't need to move his legs to walk. **It is possble that he was given both legs possibly because it may disturb or frighten some kids if he was modeled with a missing leg like his core counterpart. *On Phantom Freddy's bio on the loading screen it says "just taking a stroll" which is most likely a reference to Five Night's at Freddy's 3 in the game Phantom Freddy walks outside the office window. *Phantom Freddy's hat is easily seen to pop off, and instead of following standard physics and falling to the ground, it follows Phantom Freddy's head as it moves down, causing the hat to fall off, and as it moves up, causing the hat to reconnect to his head. This may be because the Phantom animatronics can defy the laws of physics. **This applies to Withered Freddy from the core series, as he is shown with a detachable hat. *Phantom Freddy cannot cause any direct damage, however, he is still very useful in battle due to his ability to lower enemy stats. *Similar to Withered Freddy and Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy appears to be trying to sing, due to the way he holds his microphone. *Similar to Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy is completely intact with the exception of his missing ear. *Although Phantom Freddy himself has the appearance of being burnt, both his microphone and hat appear to be perfectly intact. *Phantom Freddy is the only phantom animatronic to carry any type of equipment. *Phantom Freddy is one of the two phantoms that are much different than their normal counterpart (if the phantom textures and eyes are not included), the other being Phantom Foxy. *Commonly, Phantom Freddy can be the first challenger to show up and fight. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Phantoms (FW)